A death of a life, is the Birth of a New one
by evanesceandzim
Summary: ZaGR, Character death, for the rest, read and find out  ;
1. Chapter 1

Zim P.O.V

I was down in my lab, staring at the huge machine in fornt of me. The machine that I used to send pigs back into Dib's life to rid of him. I used one hand to adjust the machine, and the other hand to call the Tallest. "Zim?" purple said, I looked down at the computer keyboard,a- dn started searching the direction in my files for this thing, while he talked to me. "Zim, we need to talk" I bit my lip but kept searching files. "Zim, your, your missions a complete lie!" Purple yelled. For the first time, I looked up at the screen. What was he talking about? Red, looked at me, Purple wasn't, he looked like he was upset. "Zim, we lied to you for five years, hoping you would die, but look you're alive, so go find something else to do with the rest of your life." He waved his hand like it was no big deal, and went back to slurping a soda, right before transmission broke off. "And your banned form Iek, and you Irken status." A message on my computer said. I deleted the message, and chucked the wrench I was holding, for some reason. This sucked, this sucked worse than ever. I kicked the computer counter, and it flashed pictures of blueprints, I kicked it again, and it stopped at a picture of Gaz. It skipped over a few more, but I clicked back to her picture, I looked at the sixteen year old girl. She had burgendy hair, with the black streaks. She was sitting, reading a book, her eye lashes were real long and thick, and she has black converse, a bayside tee shirt, skin tight gray skinny jeans with zippers running down them, and a black sweatshirt, which hugged her skinny arms. She was putting her bangs behind her arm, some of the straightened hair, fell in front of her brown eyes. Her nails were painted black, and the rest of her hair was up in a messy pony tail. My squuedily spooch, jumped and twisted, and I bent over form the pain, and looked up at the picture, my eyes watering, a tear slid down my cheek when I looked at that picture. I slumped on the counter, and fell asleep, and evantually fell on the cold tile floor, never closing the picture.

The next morning, I dressed in my usual, black skinnys, some form of band teeshirt, converse, lip piercing. Senior year in HiSkool, Gaz was in Junior. I punched myself. I grabbed my school bag, patted gir on the head, and walked out the front door. When I walked on campus, I saw her. She had black thin frammed glasses. She was wearing a gray and light gray light sweater, that got long in the front. She had on light blue ripped jeans, and spiked heel ankle boots. Her shirt was white, with paramore on it. Her eyes looked big, and she had on lightning bolt earings. Her hair was up in a messy pony tail again, half falling out, her bangs straightened. She slung her backpack on her back, it was neon green. She walked up the staires, and I followed. I followed silently behind, and she walked into the music room. There was a dim light over the piano, and over a guitar near the back. There was a microphone, on the piano, and I stood at the dor, silently, as she walked over to the piano. She slipped on the black leather seat, and she dropped her bag. She put her glasses on, and looked at a pice of sheet music. She threw it, and began to play a song. "I'm so tired of being here..." it started out. I recognized it as my immortal by Evanescence. She was abeautiful singer. She played piano, and her pale fingers glided over the piano. She looked at the light that was now coming through the sky light over her head. "When you cry I'll wipe of your tears, when you'd I'd fight away your fears. And, I held your hand through of these years!..." She sang. She slammed her hands on the piano. A tear fell down her chin, and she put her hand over her mouth and sobbed, tiny sobs. I came out form my spot, and awkwardly walked over to her. "That, that was really good'' I said. "She looked at me, I slid down on the bench next to her. She continued singing again. "I tried so hard, not to tell myself that your gone, althgouh you're still with me, I've been aloooooone!" I grabbed the guitar and played tyhe guitar part, while she continued singing. When she finished, I reached out for her hand, and pulled her up. She bent her head into ym chest, and I kissed the top of her head, and then, I was gone before she could blink.

Ok, so I made Gaz like the shy emo/scene girl, and Zim is falling inlove with her, while typing I played, just enough to love you by bayside, and my immortal by evanescence and bring me back to life also by evanescence.


	2. I wantI want you

I slid into the lunchroom, and got in line, in effort to look normal. I spotted Gaz, muching on a sandwhich, Tak wasn't there, but she was reading, her hair back again. She looked up and saw me. I grabbed an apple, and I left the lunch room. I heard the click of heels behind me. I glanced over my shoulder. Gaz was walking behind me, a black v-neck sweater, white lace tank top underneath, the same jeans as the day before, and kate spade heels. Her glases were on, and she was walking fast. I ppushed open the door, and left the grounds. I didn't think a shy timid quiet girl like Gaz would follow me, but she stormed out and followed me. I ran across the street, and she began to cross, but a truck zoomed by. I whirled around, the cold fall air blowing my hair, and making me cold. She was on the other side, and began to follow me still, after she almost got hit by a truck. I ran to the very edge of the city, and in one hour, Gaz had followed me to the highest point, the cliff right above the heart of the city. "you might kill the paper flowers..." played in my head, my favorite song. "paperflowers!" It sang again. I turned around and looked at her. The brown leaves flew off the trees as the wind blew. Gaz's pony tail fell out and her hair fell on her shoulders, over her chest, and to her upper stomach. She looked at me, her eyes narrowed into slits. She walked around me, and I was clueless. I finished the dance [Tourniquet by Evanescence plays] I circled around her. She eyed me. "What is it you want?" I asked. She lifted her hand, our palms pressed, we walked in a circle, eyes never breaking away. She looked pained, or like Alice Cullen when she got visions, and her light pink lips whispered "You". I moved in closer. "Yeah?" I asked. "You can have me, only if!" said stopping. She looked up, her eyes searching mine. "I can have you'' I said. She walked over to the edge of the cliff. A tear rolled down her cheek. "Me and Dib came up here once, when he gave me a piggie curse" she said, more tears running down her face [Imaginary by Evanescence plays]. Her eye twitched and I was a few feet behind. She leaned against the fence. I walked up to her. "It's against so many rules to be together, I could get killed, but it's worth it." Then I remembered, I'm no longer Irken. "I have such a horrible life." I leaned againt the fench, I wrapped my arms around Gaz, and she looked at me. "I'm a disgrace to my race, my mission was a lie, a total fake." I said. "Losing, it sucks" Gaz said. I felt guitly, her dad never cared for her, she lived by herself now, and her brother was dead, and she felt at blame. Tiny snow flakes began to fall, and the sky was gray. [Hello by Evanescence plays]. She began to weep. I grabbed her hand, and walked her down the hill. The school was closed because of early dismissal and the snow. I walkked Gaz home, and when we got there, the used to be empty living and kitchen area, was covered in pictures and papers. Gaz sat at the counter and put on her glasses. She opened a lap top and started typing. She scratched some writing f=down, walked into the kitchen, and compared two pieces of paper. She brought both of them back into the kitchen, she opened a new tab, and began typing her information. She checked her email account. "I'm checking for emails form my father" she said, her back to me. "I've sent him..." she clicked the mouse a bunch of times. "32 messgaes, and I have no reply'' She said. "I have work in forty five minutes, want me to drop you off?" She looked at me, her hair back in a messy pony tail. "Sure" I said. "Where do you work?" I asked. "Well, today, it's at a bookstore. I work there, and at a nursing home." I'm working to save money for college, I want to be a teacher."She said, half smiling. I didn't know Gaz had a career in mind, and she seemed to be studying hard. "Whats all the paper work for?" I asked. "Dib's death, I'm investigating, I also have a job fior the local news paper, soi their story clippings, ideas, and work for back up in college. Plus a lot of books, and notes, and stuff" she said. I never knew she was trying hard to keep everyhting she had. "Snice my dad left, Dib and I had to help pay and care for the house our selves. Now, i'm alone, and I'm working extra time and jobs, and school. " She said. She picked up her keys and poured a cup of coffee into a travel mug, and walked me out to her car. The snow had turned to rain, and she held a white unbrella above her head, and I ran and jumped into her car. She started it, and Hello, by Evanescence came on, when her iPod turned on. Her back seat was full of books and paper work, and in her purse, there was some too. She pulled into the book store parking lot, and unlocked the back door. When we were inside, she took me to where they get the new shipments. As we were going through the books, she started talking to me. "So what are you going to college for?" She asked. "I didn't even know humans chose their careers that way." I said. "Well, what are you interested in?" she asked. "I'm pretty good at engineering and stuff. Or like computer prgraming, designs" I said. I shrugged. Nothing compared to working for no money sin Irk. "How mcuh money do you get each pay check together for all your jobs?" I asked. "Um, maybe fifteen hundred a week, why?" she said still shuffeling through books. "Is that a lot?" I asked. "Somewhat, for a big house, no, a little hosue, yes, but I need to take care of a house with half the income, so, no it isn't that much" She said. After a few more hours of checking out human computer books and helping Gaz seacrh and ring up stuff, we finally left. The ground was wet, and she drove me home. We were on my proch waiting for gir to open the door, when I finally did it. I leaned down, and lightly brushed my lips to hers. She seemed stunned, but when I got in, I watched her float to her ar, from the window, and I saw her dirve away smiling.


	3. She's so  unreal!

The day, I first really saw Gaz, was about a month ago, when Dib died. Dib commited suicide, because he was bullied and no one believed him, I softened down, and auctually kind of befriended him, and I was a little upset about his death. He was bullied anyway possible, cyberly, physically, in school, even negklected by his science addicted father. Gaz was always trying to reach out to him. I was invited the the funeral. I'll never forget his pale body lying limply in the casket. The slits on his wrist shamefully covered up, and bruises and burns were covered in makeup, but somewhat showing, from the punches and cigarette burns form our classmates. Gaz was on the fornt pue, in a black skirt, a black blouse, and I black hat with veil, she had on black converses with studds, and her pale legs were bare. Her face was pale and smudged with make up. I sat in the back, black pants, black shirt, and black combat boots with the cool belt buckles. Her lips were cherry red, and she looked kind of like a small ring leader, because shes kind of on the short side. When they put Dib's body in the hearse after the mass, some men, and two priests carried it in, and Gaz weeped on an unidentifyable girls shoulder. Professer Membrane was no where to be found. The girl Gaz was crying turned around. She was in a black vest, white shirt, black fluffy skirt, and kate spade high heels. She had purple long hair pushed back by a headband, and she had green eyes and white glasses, I recognized her, but I didn't at the same time. At the end of the funeral, I walked up to Gaz. My hands were in my pockets, and the girl was taller than Gaz. I opened my arms to Gaz, and she began weeping on my chest, the tears soaked through to my skin, burning my chest, but I ignored it. I kissed the top of her head, and looked up at the girl. A familiar glow sweeped across her green orbs, and everything flashed back. The Weenie Bin, Delicious Weenies, my mission, Dib helped. Gaz helped. Tak was sent into space. The glow sweeped across again, and her story flooded into my head. She found Earth, and went to the nearest catholic school to learn about the popular religion of Earth. Tak. It was Tak. She told me she was not here to destroy my mission, but she was here for studys only. Gaz looked at me, and I let go, until I turned around, and walked back to my house, down the street.

I opened the door, and the hot smell of waffles flooded the room. I sat at the table, I kicked off my shoes and walked around in Nike black socks. I sat back at the table. I picked up two waffles, cut them, and then ate them. I guess Gir could tell something was wrong, so he shut up the whole time. When I was done, I dropped the dirty dishes in the sink and stepped in the toliet, and flushed myself down. I walked amung the halls full of equiptment, and decided to screw it, and just go to bed. I pulled off my shirt, to expose a carved six pack of abs. I grew to six feet, and I shook my hair. The wig was glued to my head, from the last Dib incident. My antennas stirred. Ipulled out my contacts, and stared at the ruby orbs that looked back at me in the bathroom. I sighed, shook my head, and changed into gray sweatpants. I slumped into bed, and had a dreamless sleep.


	4. Gaz's work

**I'm guessing, not a lot of people will read this because of the title.. I don't plan on Gaz getting pregnant, but mostly a friendsship between Gaz and Zim. I like the concept of being best friends and in love. If you have any other Invader Zim obsessed lovely pig smellies, please get them to read for me (: Being a writer is one of my dreams. I'm sorry for writing so close together, it's a habbit. Sorry for spelling errors, I have no spell check on my lap top, so I apolagize.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, maybe some of my own characters to come, but no, n=I own nothing Zim related besides some merchandise. (:<strong>

I walked up the wet pathway to Gaz's house. She opened the door for me, and there was piles of papers and journals, books, newspapers, laptops, and sketchbooks.

"What's all this?" I asked.  
>Dib's investigation, death paperwork, work, banking, art, personal stuff."<p>

I nodded. She sipped a cup of coffee in the kitchen. She had on a white and red knitted hat, her glasses, a off the shoulder bulky gray sweater, skinny jeans, and white fluffy boots.

I shoved my hands in my black jeans. I blew my hair out of my eyes, and looked at her.

"Where do you work?"

"Barnes and Nobles in the mall, why?"

"Are you going soon?" I aksed

"Mhmm, why?" She asked. She placed her mug in the sink, grabbed her keys, somepapers and her bag bulging with papers.

"Can I come?" I asked.

"Sure." She smiled, and we got in her car.

At Gaz's work, she strolled around fixing books, checking out books, reading book, writing in her journals and papers refering to books, everything books. Before she left, she had to lock up. While I was waiting for her, some kids walked by smoking cigarettes. "Hey it's Dib's sister" they said pointing their beer bottles to her in a drunken fashion. They better not go near her. I'd fucking kill them if they even laid one hand on her.  
>"Whatcha doin' here babe? Where's your fucking idiot brother?" One said so close to her face she cringed at his stale breath. I got inraged. "Look, green shit is mad" One said laughing. I couldn't help it. I shook with rage. My veins popped and bulged under my green skin. My teeth started to chatter as I shook. The spiderlegs inside my PAK escaladed, and lifted me iff the ground. ".ALONE !" I soared down and punched the guy that got in her face. He fell to the ground. "oh shit!" The others started yelling, dragging their friend along. Gaz stared at me, wide eyes. They began to fill with tears. I put the legs back in my PAK and stood in front of her. She was shivering form the cold, and it began to rain. She grabbed mne and hugged me so tight in the rain, I held in my breath. I didn't know if she was scared, happy, sad, cold, or proud of me. She looked up at me, and it just felt like the right thing to do, I leaned in, and kissed her lightly. I didn't make it long, because, I wasn't sure if she liked me or not. She looked at me suprised. She smiled, and I kissed her again. The rain fell harder, but we didn't move. It was just too perfect, even though I was wearing a hoodie, the water was soaking through, but I didn't care.<p>

**Well? Reviews !**


	5. Fighting lessons

I rolled out of my bed and onto the floor. All the red comforter was smuthering me. I pushed it all off. I left it on the floor, as my eyes adjusted to the light.  
>As I walked to the elavtor the choke on sime waffles and walk to school with Gaz, when I noticed a new message on the screen. The little envelope with a smiley face bounced repeatedly. I walked in cautiously, and walked closer to the screen. I grabbed the mouse and wiggled it, I foudn it on the screen. I slid it across the screen and clicked on the optimistic envelope. It came up to an unknown name. I pulled my phone out of the pocket or my sweatpants, and flipped to Gaz's smiling face. I clicked it, and waited for her to answer.<p>

"I'll be right over" she said. Then, she hung up.

Moments later, I heard her calling my name down the corridors. I grabbed her arm and pulled her in. i found out it was a video message.

"WHAT!" She yelled. I covered her mouth and calmly said. "I got an unknown video message, I wanted you to watch it with me. I am very owrried, calm down, it is just Zim" I let her go, and she started taking deep breaths. "Ready?" I asked. She nodded.

I clicked the envelope, and clicked on the messge link. It was dark besides a pair of angry gold eyes. "Zim" It said in a deep robotic voice. "We know what you are" It said. I knew it wasn't Dib, he was dead, who could this possible be? "We will find you" It couldn't be Tak, they had made peace last year. And she just returned to study. "We know about your love" They knew about Gaz? "We will find you both" Why? "You better be prepared to fight, In three weeks. On Irk. Now or Never. " This was insane! "Goodbye Zim." Then, the transmition was cut. I fell to my knees, this could not happen. I looked up at Gaz. She had a face on that I hadn't seen since we were little. She looked inraged. "Gaz, you ok?" I asked. Her fist clenched, and her nostrils flared. "Were going to win Zim, and we need tro train. Training starts now"

"Ok," I said. "Go warm up while I change." I said.

Minutes later, I saw Gaz with her hair in a ponytail, her contacts on. Her bangs pulled back, and she was wearing a pain of my gray sweatpants rolled down at her waist a couple times because she was tiny. She had the tight part at the ankle over her heel. She had on black sock, and a hot pink sports bra on. Her face and body was red and she was kicking the air like a karate professional. I walked up to her in black sweatpants and a black tee shirt. She turned around and smiled. "Ready?" she asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Lets train you first," she said. "Cause I have more experience"

"What? No you don't!" I protested.

She looked at me all knowingly. "You have experience with machines, you've never had hand on hand, fist on fist, or body on body contact." she said, her arms crossed. I smiled. "In a fight" she said, dropping her arms. "Ready?" she arched her eyes brows.

"Throw one at me" she said. I shot my fist directly forward. She jumped back and grabbed my fist. She stared directly into my eyes. I saw a flicker of amusement, and then, she kicked her foot up and kicked the bottom of my elbow. My arm bent in as a reflex. I grabbed it and looked at her astonished. "Again" she said. She had the look in her eyes like when a little girl just saw her mother buy her something she really wanted. Or if Justin Bieber asked her to go onstage with him. I aimed my fist at her stomach, and she grabbed my arm, and jumped behind me over my head. She was on my back, and had my arm bent behind my head. With one hand holding my arm, her legs wrapped around my middle, she cupped her other hand on my mouth. She was amazing.

"Ok, I've had enough." I said after a whole bunch of defeats. Good thing I heal quickly. She shoved me the proper way to kick, punch, attack, and pounce. After a few days of this, we were ready.

I just hope I don't loose Gaz.

**What do you think? I tried not to write so close together. How'd I do? Reviews please! **


	6. Gadges?

The wind whirled, and papers and leaves flew around in a gigantic circle. People ran around frantically. A gigantic piggy was hovering above the mall. All the comotion stopped and we were telaported into the ship. "ZIM" Someone said. "yeah?" I said cautiously.

I looked at Gaz, and she had her game face on. "We've spent hundreds of your earth years harvesting your galaxy" they continued. Then, I recognized the place. The glass chambers with no species in them, still, was those horribley dumb species, that mistaked me for a human.

I looked at Gaz and jerked my head to the escape patch, but before we could do anything, we weve grabbed by a mechanical arm, and were thrown into the chambers. "We are taking you to the Mekrobb, and your journey to fight for your life...uh...Human Zim?, will continue. Oh, and for your little girly's life" There was a screen with the green eyed alien, talking to me.

I looked over at Gaz, she was sitting on the floor of her chamber. I was clutching the sides. It looked so high up, and I could see through it. I could see the ground. Gaz had her bag on her lap. I started banging my fist on the side of the glass, trying to get out. I kicked it, punched it, slammed myself against it, untill I finally slumped down to the floor of the chamber. I felt the ship zoom into space, while the dumb idiots drank space juice, and replayed the scary monkey show over and over again. Just like Gir used to. GIR! We got shot into space without Gir. A screen came out my Pak disguised as a back pack. (**omg, i just understood that! Back PAK. LOL**) Gir appeared in the screen in his doggy suit. "Hi mastaaa!" he called. "Hi, Gir. hold on a second" I told him. "Any requests?" I asked Gaz, she thought about it nodded. "What?" I asked.

"Bloatys, a bat, a mallet, a lazer, a gun, a back pack, gum, and deordorant" she said, I told Gir, and I gave him the coordinates. In about two hourse, Gir flew through the glass floor, which immediately fixed itself, and gave Gaz her stuff, and mine, then jumped in the chamber next to me.

Finally, three days, we got dropped , literally in Mekrobb. Gir jumped out, one thousand feet above the ground, and we watched him, land face first. We were given parachuets. I looked at Gaz, and I jumped, a hundred feet down, I looked up, and she was right behind me. She opened her parachute and I opened mine, finally we landed, and three huge guards were already there, one had Gir, two more waited for me and Gaz. We walked up, and when the grabbed Gaz's wrosts, she glared at them, but went. I could tell she was dying to fight someone.

We were sat in a small hot hovering car thing, and we were driven to the...not safe...part of the planet. Defective SIRs were hiding and breaking things, and then, father back, I saw it.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I wanted a Cliff Hanger again (;**


	7. The final battle

A gigantic hall with the Irken insignia, was atleast three hundres feet tall, and a mile wide. It was huge!

"Oooooo!" Gir said. I heard Gaz chuckle and the gard growled. They pushed us along to the hall. The closer we got, the more intimadating it looked.

Finally we enetered, and we were blasted with air conditioning. It made me realize how freaking hot it was out side. There was a small irken at trhe desk, and he glared at me. Every single employee glared at us, even the janitors. Finally they shoved us in a dark room. The thre gir in a glass chamber. "Why the hell did you do with Gir?" I asked. Gaz looked around, she looked confused, but ready in some sort of way. "We didn't want him in the way, human Zim" Red said, stepping out of the darkness.

"Whaaat ?" I asked, utterly confused.

"He put Gir there so he wouldn't-" Gaz started to say.

"I know what he meant!" I snapped.

She glared at me and I gave her a look that said 'It's tome to finish this'. She clapped her hands, and said "lets do this!".

"Oh no you don't" Red said, he grabbed Gaz's arm and strated dragging her. "ZIM!" She yelled.

"What are you doing with her!" I screamed.

"Letting her fight her own battle with a common enemy" Purple said. Gaz stepped out of the shadows, with an evil grin on her face. "Hello, Human Zim" She said. Her tounge slipped across her lips. "Ohh, delicious" She said.

I stared at her in disbelief. "You lied to me!" I yelled across the room.

"Yes, Zim, I did" She said looking at her nails, in a htis-is-no-big-deal kind of way.

"Tak, you will be fighting Gaz" Red said.

"Awesome, can't wait to beat the shit out of YOU" Gaz spat in her face.

"Off we go them!" Purple said. He dragged them out, and a medium heighted Irken stepped out of the shadows.  
>"Hello Zim" he greeted.<p>

"Uhh, who are you?" I asked.

His one antenna was bent unnaturally, and his eyes were crimson red. His gloved hands were clenched, and he walked out in a crisp Irken uniform.

"Sk-Skoodge?" I asked, astonished.

"Yes,Zim"

"Why do you wanna kill me?" I asked.

"All the times you abandoned me, in Hobo 13, I grew a hatred to you." He pushed me to the gorund, I got back up and punched him in the face. "FUCK YOUUUU!" He yelled in my face.  
>"SHUT UP!" I knocked him down, and punched the crap out of his face. "Had enough?" I asked standing over him. "YOUR GIRLFRIENDS A WHORE!" He yelled. I punched his mouth, and his eye, then I got up and kicked him. I raised myself on my spider legs and held a gun high in the air. I lowered it. "WAIT!" Skoodge yelled. I raised my eye brow muscle. "What?" I asked. "Don't shoot!" He pleaded.<p>

"Take back what you said!" I yelled, my muscles tensing.

"NEVER!" He screamed.

And with that, I lowered the gun, and shot him. Crimson liquid flooded out of his body. I got down on my knees, and put away the robotic legs. I sat right by his head. "Bye, jackass" I said. I closed his eye lids, and ran out the room. The lighting in the hallway hurt my eyes compared to the dimly lit death room.

I came to where Gaz and Tak were fighting. Gaz kicked Tak square in the eye, which made her bleed. Gaz looked in shock, but quickly got over it. She backed up, and Tak got in her face, bloody and everything. Some of their clothes were ripped, and they had scratched all over, Gaz had bloody knuckles, and Tak, grabbed her neck. She held Gaz in the air.

Gaz's face turned purple, and she kicked Tak in the stomach. Tak clutched her stomach, and started screaming something at Gaz. Then Gaz charged at Tak, and started punching her. She knocked Tak down, and she sat on her stomach, punching Tak in the face. Over and over, side to side, Tak's head went. She stopped, and a toothless and bruised Tak said something else. I saw the fire in Gaz's eyes. She punched her chin up, the on her left eye, then jammed her palm, under her nose. And with that, Tak was dead. Gaz stood up, and wiped the blood off of her hands on her pants. She was let out of the room, and blinked a bit, then hugged me, I hugged back. But this was only the begining.

**Ok, I'm sorry if you're a Tak or Skoodge fan, but Dib was already dead. I apolagize for spelling errors, once again, no spell check. I also apolagize for violence. I guess I got a little carried away? Reviews please!**


End file.
